<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can Feel you All Around Me by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922124">I Can Feel you All Around Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22'>SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abused Jughead Jones, Alcohol Overdose, Alternate Universe, Book of Conquest, Bullied Jughead Jones, Bullying, Cheryl Blossom Being an Asshole, Child Abuse, Chuck Clayton Being an Asshole, Cig Burns, Clifford Blossom is an asshole, Crying Jughead Jones, Dead Jason Blossom, Dyslexia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, FP Jones II in Jail, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Gang Rape, Gay Jughead Jones, Ghoulies, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hiram Lodge hates serpents, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Dyslexia, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones raped, Jughead Jones seizures, Long lost child, M/M, Nice Reggie Mantle, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Reggie Mantle, Protective Tall Boy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle gay, Reggie Mantle is a Good Friend, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Seizures, Sick Jughead Jones, Soft Reggie Mantle, Split Lip, Tall Boy is Good, Tall Boy is a Good Right Hand, Tall Boy like a second father to Jughead, Tall Boy loves Jughead Jones, Tutoring, Verbal Abuse, Veronica Lodge hates serpents, Veronica Lodge is a bitch, Worried FP Jones II, cigarette burns, southside serpents, student falls for tutor, tutor - Freeform, tutor falls for student, tutor/student relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternate universe) What If FP left Gladys while she was pregnant but didn’t know she was pregnant? What If Gladys was a horrible abusive mother? This Is the story of poor abused and neglected Jughead Jones and how he leaves Toledo to track down the only other parent he has, FP Jones. On top of being hurt, scared, and bullied can FP protect his son he didn’t know he had? Can Jughead Jones find the love and happiness he has been craving and deserves?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Chuck Clayton/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II &amp; Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones &amp; Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones &amp; Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones &amp; Tall Boy, Jughead Jones/Kurtz, Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can Feel you All Around Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note 1: Jughead Is an only child</p><p>Note 2: Jughead still gets attacked by The Ghoulies. But Instead of cutting him and beating him up they gang rape him.     </p><p>Note 3: There Is a gay part In The Book of Conquest. Jughead gets raped and added Into It.</p><p>Note 4: The drugs In water affect boys too not just girls.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14 year old Jughead Jones never had a good life. Since he was a little kid his mother Gladys Jones has done nothing abuse and neglect him. He wasn’t even allowed to go to school ever. Since he was a little kid he was locked Inside the house all day while his mom was at work. His mother loved reading and writing. Jughead always wanted to learn how to read, write, and type. But If Jughead even attempted to try reading, writing, or use the Internet Gladys water boarded him with alcohol. Jughead sobbed as Gladys dragged him hard by his arm and threw him Into a wall In his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Why do you hate me so much?! What about my daddy?! If you hate me so much I’ll go live with him!</p><p> </p><p>That earned him a slap In the face</p><p> </p><p>Gladys: Your pathetic daddy lives In Riverdale. Don’t even think about It! You’re staying right here! If you go to Riverdale you’ll be sorry. I have certain friends there that will hurt you If you go there.</p><p> </p><p>She kicked him hard In the stomach then left for work. If he wanted enough time to look around the house for Information about his dad and get the hell out of there before Gladys comes home for her lunch break he needed to start looking now. Jughead forced himself up and went downstairs and straight to Gladys’s room. When he went to the closet It was locked. “This has to be It” thought Jughead. He quickly grabbed one of Gladys’s bobby pins and unlocked the closet door. In there he found boxes with money In them, pictures of his dad, a map to Riverdale, and his birth certificate. He quickly packed all of that and what food he could and walked to the bus station. He had to try for a better life. Even If It ended up getting him killed by Gladys’s friends. The minute he got to Riverdale he went straight to Sunnyside Trailer Park. Thanks to Gladys’s friends there was also his dad’s address In the box plus a picture of his trailer and pictures of what FP Jones looks like now. Jughead took a deep breath and knocked on the door. FP opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Can I help you kid?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead was trembling. His dad looked like a tough guy and Jughead didn’t know If he was going to hurt him too. With his shaky hands he took out the birth certificate and the pictures of FP.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: My names Jughead, I’m your son</p><p> </p><p>FP’s breath caught In his throat. He got a good look at the scared boy. He looked so much like him. Then FP also noticed the right black eye and the bruises on his face. Plus spilt lip from Gladys’s ring from when she slapped him. The spilt lip was cracking and splitting. Thanks to Jughead’s tank top he could also see bruises, cuts, and cig burn marks all over his arms.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Okay, come In</p><p> </p><p>The scared boy just stood there</p><p> </p><p>FP: It’s okay kid, I swear I’m not going to hurt you(Said gently)</p><p> </p><p>FP gently led Jughead Inside and led him to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Can you please take off your shirt and pants?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead whimpered and flinched </p><p> </p><p>FP: I need to see If you have other Injuries. Please?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead slowly took off his shirt and pants. FP saw more bruises, cuts, and cig burn marks all over Jughead’s legs, back, chest, and stomach. He felt so bad for the kid.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Did Gladys do this to you? Is she your mom?</p><p> </p><p>Tears fell from Jughead’s eyes as he nodded yes.</p><p> </p><p>FP: I’ll protect you from her. I’ll never hurt you, I promise. Is It okay If I call you Juggie or Jug? </p><p> </p><p>Jughead nodded yes. Soon he let everything he has been through since living with Gladys take over and he broke down sobbing Into the couch pillow.  </p><p> </p><p>FP: I’m going to take care of you now. Starting with your Injuries.</p><p> </p><p>Soon FP pressed a cold compress to Jughead’s bleeding lips causing him to whine.</p><p> </p><p>FP: I know Juggie, I know It hurts but I need you to keep that on there. I’m going to rub ointment on your body to help with the burns.</p><p> </p><p>When FP started rubbing the ointment on Jughead’s body. He couldn’t help but breathe In relief. The rubbing felt so good. He never felt anything like this ever.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Roll over so I can do the other side</p><p> </p><p>Jughead did</p><p> </p><p>FP: I’m going to put another cold compress on your eye. Okay?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead nodded yes. FP put the cold compress on Jughead’s eye then started rubbing more ointment on Jughead’s body. </p><p> </p><p>FP: Did she even let you go to school?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: No, I never went to school. She never enrolled me Into one.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Well, that’s going to change. The high school here starts again the day after tomorrow. I know you don’t want me to leave you right now. But you want to go to school don’t you?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: I do but-</p><p> </p><p>FP: But what If people don’t like you? I’m sure there will be people who don’t like you. But there’s going to be people who like you too. This Is your chance to finally have friends. I have to get to work soon and after I’m done I’ll take care of the school stuff. I’m going to call a friend of mine to watch over you while I’m gone. Don’t worry you can trust him. The Serpents are good people. They protect and take care of people especially their own. You’ll learn soon enough. Just stay here, rest, and heal.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after FP made a phone call Tall Boy arrived. Tall Boy saw the boy sound asleep on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: What’s going on FP? What happened?</p><p> </p><p>FP: What happened Is the son I just found out I had came to my door. Gladys has been abusing and beating the shit out of him all these years. After everything he has been through all these years I can’t leave him alone right now. I have to get to work then make sure he can go to school starting this semester.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Of course I’ll stay here and watch him FP. He’ll be safe with me.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Thank you Tall Boy. Make yourself at home. I’ll bring you both some food from work. But make sure he eats and drinks something.</p><p> </p><p>He left. Tall Boy filled a cup with water then put It on the coffee table for the boy. Jughead was out for quite a while. But as soon as he opened his eyes he jumped when he saw Tall Boy.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Easy kid, easy. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m a friend of your dad. I’m Tall Boy, what’s your name kid?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Jughead, but daddy has been calling me Juggie or Jug.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Then I’ll call you Jug. I doubt that horrid women fed you much. How about we get some sugar In you.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: You… you know my mother?(Whimpered)</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Only from what your dad told me. That was more than enough.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy poured some cereal Into a bowl then the milk and put It on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Eat and drink up kid. Let’s get some energy In you after all these years.</p><p> </p><p>Gladys never let him eat anything fun when she did let him eat. Jughead dug Into the Resses Puffs cereal savoring the first taste of peanut butter and chocolate ever.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: So, has your dad told you about The Serpents yet?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Only that they’re good people</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Not everyone thinks so. But we are. We don’t hurt anyone unless they deserve It. Like your sad excuse of a mother. We protect and help good people. People that deserve It. While most of the time becoming a Serpent requires the tattoo, the jacket, and other stuff you’re atomically a Serpent If It runs In the family. So you’re a Serpent Jughead Jones. Your dad Is The Serpent King. You’ll understand everything someday. But If your mother comes near you ever again she’ll be sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Where does my dad work?</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: At Pops Chocolate Shop. The most popular food place In town. I’d be more than happy to give you a tour of Riverdale sometime. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead: My mother never even let me out of the house. She locked me In the house while she went to work.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy put his hand on Jughead’s right shoulder and squeezed comfortly.   </p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Trust me kid, you’re In one of the best hands ever. Not just for a dad but for a group. How are your Injuries?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Better</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Better enough to go to a movie tonight? I bet movies are something else you been missing out on. All The Serpents are going tonight. I’m sure your dad will take you.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Yes please</p><p> </p><p>FP got off of work at 4PM and got home at 7PM. He saw Tall Boy sitting on the couch watching TV with Jughead’s head on his lap asleep.</p><p> </p><p>FP: How was he?</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Still very shaken up and scared. I can see why. But he’ll get through this FP. Especially with help.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Do you think he’s still up for a movie tonight?</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: He needs It. He never left his house once growing up. He needs to get out. See new sights and get some fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>FP: You’re right. I’ll go get changed. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as FP’s bedroom door was shut Tall Boy shook Jughead lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Jug, wake up.</p><p> </p><p>He helped Jughead sit up. FP came out wearing his Serpent jacket.</p><p> </p><p>FP: You ready Juggie?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead nodded yes. When they got to the drive-In It was playing American Graffiti. But In the middle of the movie Jughead saw there was some people staring at him. Like The Serpents were holding a child hostage. Jughead and FP caught onto this and decided to go behind the theater for some privacy. But all this girl named Veronica Lodge saw was a scared boy being followed by a big guy In a Serpent jacket. Once behind the theater FP and Jughead stopped.</p><p> </p><p>FP: I’m sorry Juggie, Tall Boy told you how people judge us for no reason.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: No, I’m sorry. I’m not helping by looking so damn scared! I’m sorry daddy I-</p><p> </p><p>FP: No no no, Juggie, It’s only natural you’re scared. It’s going to take a long time for those feelings to heal. If they ever do. Come here son, It’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>Just as FP grabbed the back of Jughead’s neck Veronica ran over.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica: Leave that poor boy alone!</p><p> </p><p>Jughead leaned against FP like Jughead was trying to disappear. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead: This Is my dad </p><p> </p><p>Veronica: Then why does he looked so scared Serpent?!(Asked angrily)</p><p> </p><p>FP: You don’t have to answer that Juggie. You don’t ever have to tell anyone you don’t want about your past. You been through enough.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: Ronnie stop!(Ran over)</p><p> </p><p>Veronica: Archie, you know these two?</p><p> </p><p>Archie: I know the Serpent. He’s my dad’s best friend and like a second dad to me. I grew up with him In my life. The Serpents are good people! The rumors and the bad talk about The Serpents Is bullshit!</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his sleeve showing his Serpent tattoo</p><p> </p><p>Archie: I’m a Serpent too</p><p> </p><p>FP: Thank you Red, It’s always good to see you.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica: I’m cutting our date short Archie. I can’t be with a Serpent or Serpent lover.</p><p> </p><p>She walked away</p><p> </p><p>FP: It’s okay Juggie, he’s right. He my best friend’s kid. Archie, this Is my son Jughead. Long story, a story that I’ll catch both you and your dad on tomorrow. Can you two come to the trailer tomorrow night?</p><p> </p><p>Archie: Sure, I’ll tell dad. See you later FP.</p><p> </p><p>He walked away</p><p> </p><p>FP: You had enough for tonight?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead nodded yes</p><p> </p><p>FP: Let’s go home</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they got home FP laid Jughead In his bed then crawled Into the bed holding Jughead close. FP couldn’t believe everything he missed with his baby all of these years. Jughead felt the same. This Is this most loved he has ever felt ever. He couldn’t help but clutch FP tighter and sob Into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Shh, baby It’s okay. I got you now. I will always have you now.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his fingers through Jughead’s soft hair </p><p> </p><p>FP: It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain. What I hear when you don't say a thing. The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth In your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hands say you'll catch me whenever I fall. You say It best when you say nothing at all. All day long I can hear people talking aloud. But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd.(Sang)</p><p> </p><p>He kissed his forehead for the first time ever. On the first day of school Jughead went straight to Mr. Weatherbee’s office.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Weatherbee: Are you Jughead Jones?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Yes sir. My dad said to come see you right away.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Weatherbee: And behind you Is the reason why</p><p> </p><p>The boy sitting stood up</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Hi, I’m Reggie Mantle</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Weatherbee: After reading your file I can see you need a lot of help. This Is your first time going to school ever and we want to look out for you and help you. Mr. Mantle here will be your own private tutor, give you a tour of everything, and just be here to help you and watch over you. I talked all of this over with your dad already and he agrees It’s something you need.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Weatherbee: Here Is your locker combination. If you need anything you can come to me too. One thing I suggest Mr. Jones, join a club or an extracurricular. Get Involved In something that gets you out of the house and helps you make friends. Welcome to Riverdale and Riverdale High Jughead Jones.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Follow me Jughead</p><p> </p><p>Jughead followed him to a locker</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: 110 Is yours. I’m right next to you, 111. You and I have the same classes of course. Just consider me your big brother Jones. Any school activities you can think of right away that you would want to join?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: I always wanted to learn how to read and write but-</p><p> </p><p>He started to tremble and feel dizzy</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Whoa whoa, easy Jones. Deep breaths(Helped him kneel on the floor)</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Anytime I attempted to learn, Including typing my mother water boarded me with alcohol.(Whimpered)</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: You really had It bad didn’t you Jughead(Said sadly)</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: I will teach you how to read, write, and type myself. In fact, Mr. Weatherbee said I’d be tutoring you at home as well. I need your phone number. Your dad already knows, remember. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead was still trembling </p><p> </p><p>Reggie: It’s okay Jones, you can trust me. I promise, I’m just trying to help you and be your first friend.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead shakenly told Reggie his home phone number and Reggie added It to his cell phone. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie: I have a feeling once I get you Into reading, writing, and typing that there will be no stopping you. You’ll probably be the most talented writer at school. I have a feeling the Blue and Gold Is your fit. Follow me.</p><p> </p><p>He followed Reggie to the Blue and Gold room. There was a pony tailed blond girl In the room.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Jughead, this Is Betty Cooper. Once you’re caught up enough to join the school paper you talk to her. Betty, this Is Jughead Jones.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: Nice to meet you Jughead</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: First class, gym class. I hope your dad bought you gym clothes?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead nodded yes</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Come on</p><p> </p><p>Gym class was not going so well. Jughead never played sports once In his life therefore struggled at sports. Before the coach could talk to Jughead Reggie walked over to the coach.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Coach Clayton, It would be best If during gym class he just observed and watched and learned on his own. I’m his tutor, I could always help him In sports too. Read his file and talk to his dad and you’ll see why It’s best for him to not participate until I feel he’s ready.</p><p> </p><p>The coach sighed</p><p> </p><p>Coach Clayton: Very well</p><p> </p><p>Coach Clayton: Jones!(Called over)</p><p> </p><p>Jughead walked over to them</p><p> </p><p>Coach Clayton: You have my permission to just sit and observe during gym class during your freshman year. But I expect Mr. Mantle to help you learn some sports so you’re ready for gym class by sophomore year. Go take a sit wherever you feel comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead found a place on the floor somewhere and took a seat. Chuck smirked at Jughead as he talked to two of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Chuck: I say we add our first boy to the Book of Conquest. One way or another I’ll be fucking that cute little body. For now, I left him a surprise on his gym locker.</p><p> </p><p>After the game of dodge ball was over everyone headed to the boys locker room. But when Jughead went to his locker to change out of the gym clothes he didn’t even need this semester he saw pictures of him, his dad, and all The Serpents together at The Twilight Drive In. Under the pictures the words “Go to hell Serpent bitch” written In blood.</p><p> </p><p>Archie: Don’t look Jughead(Pulled him away from the locker)</p><p> </p><p>He quickly grabbed Jughead’s clothes</p><p> </p><p>Archie: Come on, let’s change In a different bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>He and Reggie grabbed their clothes and they left the bathroom with Jughead. As soon as school was over Reggie brought Jughead to Pops to get Jughead something to eat and to get started on Jughead’s tutoring. Soon FP walked over.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Hey, you must be my son’s tutor. I’m FP Jones. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie shook his hand</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Reggie Mantle</p><p> </p><p>FP: Archie called me about your gym locker. I’m so sorry Jug. Let me get you both some food.</p><p> </p><p>FP walked away</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: So, obviously you can’t do any homework until you learn how to read and write. Because of that your teachers are giving you two weeks without homework to let you learn how to read and write first. For the first two weeks just like gym class you’ll sit, listen, and observe. So, let’s get started. First, your name. I’m going to write your name then I want you to copy It ten times.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Reggie wrote down Jughead’s first and last name Jughead attempted to copy. But he was struggling to hold the pencil. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Here(Grabbed Jughead’s hand)</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Hold It like this</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Try again</p><p> </p><p>Jughead’s writing was better now</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: There you go. See, you’re a natural.</p><p> </p><p>He wrote his first and last name down</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Now, do my first and last name</p><p> </p><p>Jughead did</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Good job</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the menu</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Repeat after me. I’m going to help you read now.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead struggled a lot. But after a long night he was able to say every word on the menu. It was just Reggie and Jughead now. But they had Pops’s permission to stay at the diner after closing when It came to their tutoring.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: I know this Is going to be hard and stressful. But you’ll get through It. It will get easier and you’ll be thankful when you know how to read and write.</p><p> </p><p>FP walked over</p><p> </p><p>FP: How was the food Jug?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: The best I ever had dad</p><p> </p><p>FP: Keep coming here and you’ll be saying that every time. How Is he doing?</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: He’s a natural Mr. Jones. He’ll get better.</p><p> </p><p>FP: I’m so thankful for you helping my son with everything.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Of course Mr. Jones, no problem. </p><p> </p><p>FP: I heard you and Archie are getting along. It has always been a dream of mine and Fred’s that our kids would become best friends too. Red’s a good kid Juggie, he’ll always be there for you. Ready to go home Jug?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead nodded yes as Reggie started to pull out his money.</p><p> </p><p>FP: No no, I should be paying you, for tutoring my son.</p><p> </p><p>He took out a 20 dollar bill</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Thank you Mr. Jones, you don’t have to-</p><p> </p><p>FP: Yes I do. Have a good night Reggie.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead and Reggie packed up their stuff. But as soon as the three of them set foot out of the diner three football players knocked them out. When Jughead woke up he was In a field naked with his hands tied behind his back. He saw a naked boy smirking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Chuck: This Is going to be fun. Especially when everyone knows you’re a virgin.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead whimpered and trembled. He never had sex before and he wasn’t ready for It.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: No please! Don’t do this! </p><p> </p><p>Panic starts In his chest as Chuck kneeled by him. </p><p> </p><p>Chuck: Virgins are so much fun. Watching their reactions during their first times. They don’t know what they’re missing.(Laughed)</p><p> </p><p>Jughead lets out a shuddering sob as Chuck bent to take the head of Jughead’s cock In his mouth. Chuck sunk down with a low sound of satisfaction—almost a moan. Chuck’s rhythm was rough and wet. Jughead jerked when he felt a finger pressing Into him. He tensed as Chuck pushed deeper, teasing him open as he continued to work Jughead’s cock with his mouth. Jughead whimpered as Chuck slipped another finger Inside of him. The sensation was too much, and before Jughead knew It he was cumming, hips twitching frantically. Chuck kept sucking him off, fucking him roughly with his fingers even as Jughead’s orgasm faded. He's clenching around Chuck’s fingers, body twitching helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Please, I want my daddy!(Whimpered) </p><p> </p><p>Jughead cums with a sob, clamping down on Chuck’s fingers, and cumming almost dry In Chuck’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Chuck: Fuck, you’re tight(Said breathlessly)</p><p> </p><p>Jughead let out a whimper of fear as Chuck’s face buried In between Jughead’s legs, tongue stabbing deep Into Jughead’s hole. Chuck’s tongue swirled, flicked, and sucked at Jughead’s quivering hole, drinking down his juices. Jughead trembled In fright as his hole was devoured. After three hours Chuck pulled his fingers out. He lined his cock up with Jughead’s front hole and began thrusting deep Inside him. They rocked back and forth on the ground. Tears streamed down Jughead’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead: No… No…(Whined)</p><p> </p><p>He let out a sob as Chuck pulled him so he was now on Chuck’s lap bouncing hard.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: No! Please! Please, don’t do this to me!</p><p> </p><p>Later that night as Kevin Keller did his night jogging he came across a naked boy sobbing and shaking on the ground. He quickly ran over to him.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: Are you okay?!</p><p> </p><p>Jughead just laid there hugging his knees and whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: Hang on, I’ll call for help!</p><p> </p><p>He quickly called his dad</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: Dad! I need help! I found a boy on the ground near Fox Forrest! I think he was raped!</p><p> </p><p>He hung up</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: Hang on, you’re going to be okay. My names Kevin Keller, I’m not going to hurt you.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Sheriff Keller and an ambulance pulled Into the field. Two nurses ran over. One wrapped a blanket around Jughead and picked him up Into his arms. As soon as Jughead was seized he fought and whined. </p><p> </p><p>Nurse 1: Easy there honey, we’re not going to hurt you. We’re going to help you.</p><p> </p><p>Sheriff Keller: Other than being raped he’s obviously not Injured. Put him In my car. I’ll bring him to the sheriff’s station. I know who his dad Is. He came earlier reporting his son taken.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse put Jughead gently In the passenger seat of Sheriff Keller’s car. Sheriff Keller rushed to the sheriff’s station then rushed Inside carrying Jughead. He gently put Jughead In one of the chairs.</p><p> </p><p>Sheriff Keller: Because of you finding the missing boy I’m not going to punish you son. But Jason Blossom’s killer Is still out there! No more night jogging!</p><p> </p><p>Kevin sighed sadly</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: Okay dad</p><p> </p><p>Sheriff Keller started rubbing Kevin’s right cheek</p><p> </p><p>Sheriff Keller: Good boy, I’m going to call the boy’s dad. Stay with him.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: What’s his name?</p><p> </p><p>Sheriff Keller: Jughead Jones</p><p> </p><p>Kevin opened his water bottle</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: Here, you need this more than I do right now.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead just sobbed and shook his head no</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: It’s okay, you must be so thirsty. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead was terrified but he admitted he was thirsty too. He whimpered as he let the boy press the bottle against his lips and drank slowly until he had enough. After Sheriff Keller hung up with FP he tried to ask Jughead who did this to him. But all Jughead knew was the fear and misery. He was filled with It to the point where he couldn’t focus on what the guy looked like when he was raping him. Soon FP rushed Inside with Reggie.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Juggie!</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Daddy!</p><p> </p><p>FP pulled the sobbing boy Into his arms lifting him out of the chair and holding him tight.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Thank you Tom</p><p> </p><p>Sheriff Keller: You should thank Kevin too. He’s the one that found him.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Thank you Kevin</p><p> </p><p>FP: I’m getting you home Juggie. Your okay now. I got you.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as FP got home he gently set Jughead on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>FP: I’m going to give you a nice warm bath and clean you up. Okay Juggie?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead nodded yes. As soon as the bath was ready he put Jughead gently In the water. He gently started washing the dirt off of Jughead’s back, neck, and out of his hair.</p><p> </p><p>FP: You don’t have to say anything Jug. Sheriff Keller told me what happened. I’m so sorry Juggie, you don’t deserve that. What happened Is beyond monstrous. That should have been something you do when you feel the time Is right. Is this your first time being…. Please tell me Gladys didn’t-</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: No, she didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning Jughead was still shaken up about what happened last night. Soon he heard a voice that sounded familiar. Then It hit him. His rapist!</p><p> </p><p>Chuck: Let’s face It. If a Riverdale student was going to murder Jason It wouldn’t be a jock. It would be some lonely outsider kid.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked at Jughead</p><p> </p><p>Chuck: Like Jughead. What was It like snake, when you killed Jason? You didn’t do stuff to the body did you? Like after?</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Pea: Leave him alone Chuck!</p><p> </p><p>Chuck walked away. Kevin and Betty ran over to Jughead.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: I don’t know If you remember me from last night. But you know Betty. We need to talk to you privately. We know who hurt you last night.</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Pea and Jughead followed them to the Blue and Gold office.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: I wasn’t just night jogging last night. Betty and some of the girls heard of a book called The Book of Conquest. We snuck Into the school last night and found It. Chuck made the book and Is In charge of It. In the book was written “Serpent Boy, 100 points”, as In you. Next to your name, Chuck Clayton’s name. He was the one who hurt you.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: I’m taking the book to Mr. Weatherbee. Then I’m going to put news about the book In the Blue and Gold. Don’t worry, I’m keeping names out of It. Including yours Jughead.</p><p> </p><p>Betty went straight to the principles office. Mr. Weatherbee was outraged and called Chuck to the office right away. Soon everyone saw Chuck Clayton arrested and taken away. Jughead’s 15th birthday came fast. Luckily It was on a Saturday and Pop let FP have off of work. FP and The Serpents were throwing a party at Pops for Jughead. Besides The Serpents the guests Included Reggie and his mom, Archie and Fred Andrews, Betty and Alice Cooper, Kevin and Tom Keller, and Josie and Sierra McCoy. It was Jughead’s first birthday with he and his dad together and both of them couldn’t help but have big grins on their faces or help but have fun. It was the first time Jughead had a smile on his face or had real fun since coming Into FP’s life and FP was so grateful for It. Plus by Jughead’s birthday he 100% knew how to read and write. Now he just needed help with preparing for gym class for sophomore year.</p><p> </p><p>FP: There’s that smile I been waiting for and that I love so much.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: I love you daddy</p><p> </p><p>FP: I love you too</p><p> </p><p>He hugged Jughead</p><p> </p><p>FP: I say It’s time for your presents. Huh kiddo?</p><p> </p><p>FP: Open mine first</p><p> </p><p>Jughead did. It was an IPhone</p><p> </p><p>FP: Now you can keep In contact with your friends and family. Plus If you and I ever need to get a hold of each other.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Thank you dad</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Mine next</p><p> </p><p>Jughead opened Reggie’s. It was a laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Now you can write or type to your heart’s content. Plus It will help with your homework.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Thank you Reggie</p><p> </p><p>Soon Veronica Lodge along with Hiram and Hermione walked In. FP recognized the girl and he already knew how horrible Hiram Lodge was. Although Fred Andrews was the mayor so Hiram couldn’t do as much as he use to he was still getting away with some stuff. And he had a big hatred for The Serpents.  </p><p> </p><p>FP: Stay with everyone Jug. Give me a moment.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to The Lodges</p><p> </p><p>FP: I remember you girl. You better not be here to accuse me of hurting my son again. And your daddy better not be here to ruin my son’s birthday. This Is the first birthday I ever got to share with my boy for crying out loud!</p><p> </p><p>Hiram: You don’t own the diner FP. We want to eat here so we’re going to eat here.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Fine, but stay away from the party! And stay the hell away from my kid! The mayor Is here and he has the right to kick you out.</p><p> </p><p>He walked back over to the party</p><p> </p><p>FP: Ignore those people Jug. And stay away from them. Come on, let’s cut that cake.</p><p> </p><p>A big grin appeared on Jughead’s face as he saw the cake.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: It’s a Reese’s cake!</p><p> </p><p>FP laughed</p><p> </p><p>FP: Tall Boy told me about how you had Reese’s Puffs cereal that night you came Into my life. You been having It every morning ever since. You’re addicted to chocolate and peanut butter now aren’t you?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead laughed. God It felt so good to laugh for the first time. And It was music to FP’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Yes, especially when It’s combined. What’s not to be addicted about It?!</p><p> </p><p>FP: I can’t disagree there kid(Ruffled Jughead’s hair)</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: Jughead, have you ever considered learning music? </p><p> </p><p>Jughead: That would be awesome!</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: I’m more of a sports guy Jug. I don’t know a thing about music otherwise I would teach you. But Kevin Is the best person to teach you music.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: So Is Archie and Josie</p><p> </p><p>After everyone enjoyed the food Including the cake FP spoke.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Good cake huh?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: The best, thank you daddy</p><p> </p><p>FP: You’re welcome. Hey, how about I teach you how to drive a motorcycle? I’ll be on the back with you the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Okay</p><p> </p><p>They went Into the parking lot and got on FP’s motorcycle. While FP taught Jughead how to drive his motorcycle Hiram made a phone call.</p><p> </p><p>Hiram: Gladys, you were right, Jughead Jones Is In Riverdale. How do you want to get him back to Toledo?</p><p> </p><p>Gladys: We’ll kill two birds with one stone. Tell Clifford Blossom to threaten FP. Tell him to make FP say he killed Jason. Tell FP If he doesn’t that Clifford will kill Jughead. Then FP will be In jail and unable to protect Jughead. I will come to Riverdale with five of my Ghoulies. They will make Jughead sorry before I take him back to Toledo. </p><p> </p><p>They hung up. Monday afternoon Reggie had Jughead watch the football practice while taking notes. Soon the football flew towards Jughead’s head but Reggie quickly caught It.</p><p> </p><p>Coach Clayton: Whoa! Nice catch! Throw It back!</p><p> </p><p>Reggie did and ended up hitting the coach straight In the stomach. The coach groaned In pain as he kneeled on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Oh god</p><p> </p><p>Coach Clayton: Someone ask him If he has ever played football!(Shouted In pain)</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Let’s get out of here</p><p> </p><p>He and Jughead packed up their stuff and went to their lockers.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Why don’t you go to the library and check out whatever books you want. Including sports ones. I’ll be there after I use the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Sure</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Great, see you soon</p><p> </p><p>Reggie’s heart took over his body and mind and he kissed Jughead’s lips and walked away. Jughead stood there In shock unable to move. As soon as Reggie entered the bathroom he realized what he did.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Oh god</p><p> </p><p>When he entered the library he saw Jughead In a corner. Reggie walked over to him causing Jughead to blush hard.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: I’m sorry I-</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: I’m not</p><p> </p><p>Reggie grabbed Jughead’s cheeks and smashed his lips on Jughead’s. Being Jughead’s first kiss or first lover he trembled hard. But he also melted Into It and couldn’t pull away. When they finally pulled away they breathed In each other’s scent.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Reggie, I can tell you want to join the football team. Why don’t you?</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: You need me Jughead. I can’t fit both tutoring and football Into my schedule. I will not abandon you. </p><p> </p><p>He started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek gently.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: You’re more Important to me anyways</p><p> </p><p>He gently kissed Jughead’s forehead. Suddenly a bunch of students dropped to the floor having seizures. Including Jughead!</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Help! Help!</p><p> </p><p>Parents rushed to the school taking their children home. When Jughead woke he saw he was on the couch In his trailer.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Juggie, thank goodness you’re awake</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: What happened? What am I doing back home?</p><p> </p><p>FP: You had a seizure baby. Like a lot of other students. Fred thinks there’s something In the water.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Where’s Reggie?</p><p> </p><p>FP: He’s home. I was told he didn’t have a seizure. Everything Is shut down today until Fred takes care of the water. In the meantime Archie, who also didn’t have a seizure Is home alone. You want to go over to his house today? I was In a band In high school. Archie and I can teach you music today together.    </p><p> </p><p>Jughead: That would be great dad</p><p> </p><p>They went over to Archie’s garage where the three of them played guitar together. It didn’t take long for Jughead to get the hang of It.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Damn Juggie, you’re a natural! I think you’re way better than me.  </p><p> </p><p>Jughead: What was the name of your and Fred’s band?</p><p> </p><p>FP: The Fred Head’s</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the time</p><p> </p><p>FP: Wow, It’s already 10PM. You ready to roll Jugs?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Yeah, see you tomorrow Archie</p><p> </p><p>But as soon as FP and Jughead walked Into their trailer Clifford Blossom was pointing a gun at them.</p><p> </p><p>Clifford: Both of you sit down and stay quiet. Or the boy dies.</p><p> </p><p>Just as they were going to sit down he grabbed Jughead’s arm and threw him Into the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Clifford: The kid there you on the couch with me</p><p> </p><p>Clifford: Now, this Is what’s going to happen If you don’t want me to shoot your little boy In the head like I shot mine. You’re going to tell Sheriff Keller It was you that killed Jason. I already planet something on your bed that will make It believable. Your little boy Is going back to Gladys so he can’t say a word about any of this.</p><p> </p><p>He put a pop can on the coffee table</p><p> </p><p>Clifford: Jughead can drink that and come with me willingly. Or, I will kill him right here FP.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Clifford was done talking Jughead was shaking and sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: Daddy, please don’t leave me! Please don’t send me back there!</p><p> </p><p>Tears fell from FP’s eyes</p><p> </p><p>FP: I have no choice Juggie. We’ll get through this somehow. And someone will come get you out of there.</p><p> </p><p>Clifford: Drink boy!</p><p> </p><p>Jughead’s shaky hand grabbed the pop can and he took a drink. So Jughead was out cold.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Jug! What did you do to him?!</p><p> </p><p>Clifford: Relax, he’ll just be knocked out for a little bit. I’m taking him now FP. I expect to see news about your arrest In the paper or your boy will join Jason.</p><p> </p><p>Clifford left FP sobbing Into his hands as Clifford picked Jughead up and walked out. When Jughead woke up he was back In the field naked with his hands tied behind his back. He saw Gladys standing there.</p><p> </p><p>Gladys: You’re pathetic Jughead. You’ll be out of Riverdale and back with me come morning. But first your punishment.</p><p> </p><p>She walked away and five naked Ghoulie men walked over causing Jughead to sob and tremble.  </p><p> </p><p>Jughead: I love you daddy(Whispered and whimpered to himself)</p><p> </p><p>Jughead could feel his heart sink as Kurtz took one look at Jughead’s body and licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kurtz: He’s perfect</p><p> </p><p>He moved his hand In between Jughead’s legs, sticking a finger through the front hole.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: A-ah! No! Stop please!(Whimpered)</p><p> </p><p>He moved his hand away and lined up his cock to Jughead’s hole. He slowly pushed Inside. Kurtz wasted no time and started fucking Jughead, holding onto his hips tightly as he pushed himself deeper. The cock plunged In and began to thrust and pound. Jughead’s Insides were hot and tight. Jughead whined rocking forward with each thrust that Kurtz gave. Kurtz exploded Inside Jughead, his hot seed spraying the Serpent’s Insides as his eyes rolled slightly. Jughead’s body trembled as his dick leaked cum. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead: P-please stop!(Whimpered)</p><p> </p><p>The thrusts began to get faster and harder. Jughead’s body arched as his eyes closed and a soft cry escaped him. Kurtz’s hips snapped back and forth quickly, his cock making squishing sounds as It moved In and out of Jughead’s hole, the slap of skin seeming to echo throughout the field. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead: No… please no!(Whimpered)</p><p> </p><p>Kurtz: Struggle all you want little boy. I love It.</p><p> </p><p>He began stroking Jughead’s cock, which was hard and pointed at the sky. </p><p> </p><p>Kurtz: Relax little boy. We’re just going to have a little fun, that’s all. Such a nice warm hole.(Laughed evilly)</p><p> </p><p>Jughead stared up at Kurtz with wide, pleading eyes, whimpers spilling past his lips as Kurtz began fucking him harder. Kurtz pulled out of Jughead, his cock sliding out of him with a wet plop. </p><p> </p><p>Kurtz: Who wants next turn?</p><p> </p><p>Five more hours went by of the five Ghoulie men raping Jughead. When he woke up he was back In his bedroom In Toledo.</p><p> </p><p>Gladys: Welcome back you little shit</p><p> </p><p>She picked up a big bottle of wine</p><p> </p><p>Gladys: I know you know how to read, write, and type now. Plus other things. You know what you get for doing that.</p><p> </p><p>She forced the bottle Into his mouth. She poured fast, so fast he couldn’t keep up, drinking as the wine burns his throat. Jughead chokes on the red wine, and It spills over his chin, burning leaving his jaw and throat sticky. Gladys doesn’t care and keeps pouring as he chokes. She grabbed his neck, forcing his head back. His throat Is sputtering as he tries to keep drinking but It fucking burns, half of It spilling over his chin and onto his bed. He can’t move. He feels tears In his eyes and his vision starts to blacken, thrashing as the fear sets In. He tries to breathe and whiskey catches In his nose and It burns; It burns so badly. He can’t see, he can’t think, he needs air, his lungs are convulsing as he begins to gasp down wine. Then she pulls back, leaving him to gasp and sputter and dry heave. Jughead takes huge, rattling, gasping breaths as he hunches over the bed. Jughead starts to whimper. The rest of October went by with agony and pain for both Jughead and FP. Both In a prison of their own both missing each other and needing to be In each other’s arms desperately. But Halloween morning as Jughead tried to sleep through his sickness he heard loud commutation downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Where Is he you fuckin sick bitch?!</p><p> </p><p>Jughead could hear stuff breaking and noises that sounded like rooms being broken Into and punches being thrown. Soon Tall Boy ran Inside Jughead’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Jughead!</p><p> </p><p>He ran over to the bed. Jughead was very pale and barley conscious. His breathing was very slow. </p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Jug, can you hear me?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead just trembled and moaned his eyes refusing to open. Tall Boy put his hand to Jughead’s forehead. Jughead felt like he was Ice and he was covered In sweat. He could smell and see alcohol and vomit on both Jughead and Jughead’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Jug, you’re freezing(Said gently and worriedly)</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Come here(Gently picked him up Into his arms)</p><p> </p><p>Jughead whimpered</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Shh, I got you</p><p> </p><p>He carried Jughead as he went downstairs. Gladys’s mouth was bleeding as Toni and Hog Eye kept her arms seized.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: We don’t have enough proof to have the police arrest you. But you come near this boy or Riverdale again and we’ll break your bones.</p><p> </p><p>Toni and Hog Eye threw Gladys hard on the floor. Tall Boy took Jughead straight to the Toledo hospital. After two hours a doctor walked over to The Serpents.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor: Who does Jughead Jones actually live with?</p><p> </p><p>All The Serpents looked at each other then gave Tall Boy a look as they nodded. Tall Boy nodded back to them and stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Me</p><p> </p><p>The doctor: Do you know what happened?</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: I don’t know what the women did to him. But she kidnapped him. We were only able to rescue him today. He has been kidnapped since October 4th. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor: It seems the women water boarded Jughead with alcohol more than once. Jughead has an alcohol overdose. We cleaned him up good and got rid of the smell, vomit, and alcohol. Now all you need to do Is make sure he gets enough rest and hydration. You may take him home now.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor took Tall Boy to Jughead’s room where Jughead was sobbing. Tall Boy pulled the sobbing boy Into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Let’s go home</p><p> </p><p>Once all The Serpents got back to Riverdale Tall Boy took Jughead to FP’s trailer and gently laid him on the couch. He gave Jughead some medicine that knocked Jughead out and covered Jughead with a big blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: You’re okay now kid(Rubbed Jughead’s head)</p><p> </p><p>On November 5th Jughead walked Into the school for the first time since being kidnapped and was sobbing. And the comments students were making Including Veronica Lodge didn’t help.</p><p> </p><p>Student 1: What the hell Is he doing back?!</p><p> </p><p>Veronica: I’m sure he’s a killer just like his dad and the other Serpents. It’s only a matter of time before he joins his dad In prison.</p><p> </p><p>Student 2: Nah, he’s no killer and neither Is his dad. They are just trash and freaks. I hear his dad Is Innocent but decided to move Into prison just to get away from the little shit. I can see why neither of his parents wanted him. </p><p> </p><p>Before Jughead’s friends could run over to him Cheryl Blossom threw Jughead hard onto the floor and started kicking and punching him.</p><p> </p><p>Fangs: Get off of him!(Threw her off of Jughead)</p><p> </p><p>Josie comforted Jughead as Fangs blocked him from Cheryl. Mr. Weatherbee ran over.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Weatherbee: Miss Blossom, my office now! Is he okay Miss McCoy?</p><p> </p><p>Josie: On the outside yes</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Weatherbee: Take Mr. Jones to the Blue and Gold room</p><p> </p><p>Fangs: Come on Jug(He and Josie helped him up)</p><p> </p><p>They took him to the Blue and Gold room. Betty and Kevin were In there.</p><p> </p><p>Betty: Jug, I’m sorry about everything that happened. But you got to know, all of your friends believe In FP’s Innocence. While you were gone we did a car wash at Pops to raise money for his bail. Plus we did some Investigating ourselves. We were able to prove to Sheriff Keller last week that Clifford Blossom killed Jason Blossom. Your dad Is being released tomorrow morning.</p><p> </p><p>Jughead broke down on the floor. Kevin quickly pulled him Into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin: Someone go find Reggie! Bring him here!</p><p> </p><p>Betty took off. After finding Reggie he and Betty ran Into the Blue and Gold room.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Juggie baby</p><p> </p><p>Jughead scrambled Into Reggie’s arms and sobbed hard.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Shh, I got you. I got you.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Mr. Weatherbee made an announcement </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Weatherbee: Attention students and staff. A huge snow storm just hit and It’s supposed to go all day and all night. Please use caution today when you leave school today. Jughead Jones, you have my full permission today to stay either In the Blue and Gold room or the library the whole school day along with Reggie Mantle.</p><p> </p><p>The announcement ended</p><p> </p><p>Reggie: Which room Juggie?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead sniffled </p><p> </p><p>Jughead: This one</p><p> </p><p>Reggie kissed Jughead’s forehead gently. Jughead spent the whole school day reading Blue and Gold articles while Reggie comforted him. When school ended Reggie drove him to FP’s trailer then left. Jughead rushed Inside and shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: Good, you’re home. I was getting worried with this storm.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Jughead had been crying all day</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: People have been giving you a hard time. Haven’t they?</p><p> </p><p>Jughead nodded yes. Tall Boy pulled him Into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Tall Boy: It’s okay kid. Tomorrow your dad gets released and everything will be okay.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning Tall Boy and Jughead waited In the prison parking lot. As soon as FP was on the other side of the gate Jughead sobbed and ran Into FP’s arms. They held each other tight as they cried.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Oh my baby. I’m here now. I’m here. I’m so sorry about everything that happened.(Sobbed as he ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)</p><p> </p><p>He left a long kiss on Jughead’s forehead savoring his son’s scent reliefly.  </p><p> </p><p>FP: Let’s go home Juggie. Let’s go where we both really belong, together. </p><p> </p><p>The Jones men went home no longer feeling like prisoners. Christmas came fast. Both Jughead and FP couldn’t help but sigh In relief. Neither of them thought they would have their first Christmas together this year, If ever. Jughead opened his first Christmas present ever. It was a type writer.</p><p> </p><p>FP: Another thing for you to write to your heart’s content. Open your other one Juggie.</p><p> </p><p>He did. It was a guitar.</p><p> </p><p>FP: You were a natural when you were at Archie’s house. And I could tell you were having fun. You have your old man’s musical genes. I can tell. Now we both have guitars. </p><p> </p><p>FP: Just don’t drive me nuts with that guitar(Laughed)</p><p> </p><p>Jughead jumped Into FP’s arms</p><p> </p><p>Jughead: I missed you daddy, so much! I love you so much daddy!</p><p> </p><p>FP: I love you too my baby boy, forever and always. All I thought about In that horrid place was you.(Rocked Jughead In his arms)</p><p> </p><p>He left a long kiss on Jughead’s forehead savoring the fact that Gladys didn’t kill his boy. Obviously when the break was over Reggie couldn’t teach him sports outside because of the snow. So they had to use the private Riverdale gym. After two months Jughead knew enough for gym class. Reggie and Jughead’s relationship continued to grow. Gladys and her friends never came after Jughead again. Every semester Jughead joined the Blue and Gold and participated In variety/talent shows and plays. After high school Jughead became a famous author plus joined Archie’s band “The Archies”. The Archies also Included Betty, Kevin, and Josie. Eventually Jughead and Reggie married and adopted a baby girl they named Aleera Megan Mantle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>